


Exposed Indecently

by EbonySexKitten (Avani_Kimura)



Series: Chlonath Exposed [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avani_Kimura/pseuds/EbonySexKitten
Summary: Set one month after 'Indecently Exposed', this fic centers around Chloe.It tells the tale of her ups and downs after falling out of favor with the city of Paris.





	1. A Rough Beginning.

  
_She moaned in delight as he lightly pinched and prodded her body. Her eyes rolling back as she enjoyed every touch, kiss, and mark he placed on her skin. Agonizingly slow he made his way down her body, teasing her. She could feel everything in these touches: his want, his need, his love- for her. All for her, and it made her chest swell and her stomach tight. She’d never felt this way before, not even for her childhood friend, and she didn’t know exactly what to do about it. She could feel his calloused fingertips graze her thighs and she felt her insides melt. His deep red hair tickled her stomach as his nose came closer and closer to her womanhood. Light blue met turquoise as his fingers plunged into her heat and she arched. Without moving his fingers, he came closer to the young woman until he was just outside her ear…_

  
_“I want you to do something for_ me _Chloe…”_

  
_“W-What?”_

  
_“Wake up.”_

  
_“Huh?” She looks at his face again, this time confused._

  
_“I said, wake up.”_

* * *

 

  
“HEY PRINCESS, WAKE UP!”

 

The 19-year-old Chloé Bourgeois shot up in her bed. This is the 3rd dream she’s had this week after not so accidentally seeing her new-found love interest, Nathanaël Kurtzberg, in a compromising position a month ago. She hasn’t even been visiting him like she would usually. Opting to avoid him like the plague. Before she could gather her thoughts, her Kwami Pollen pops into her line of vision.

 

“Honey, if you want him that badly go get him, if not stop moaning his name in the middle of the night. Some of us actually _want_ their beauty sleep.”

 

Ignoring the tiny bee goddess, she gets out of bed and gathers what she’ll need for the day. Trying to clear her mind she hops into the shower. So much has happened within the last month it’s ridiculous. Her father lost the office for laundering the city’s money and a few other unmentionable things, with the help of Jean Paul she was able to find a fairly affordable flat to live in while attending University, she had finally fixed a few relationships she had ruined back in lycee, found a job at a rundown diner, Sabrina moved away, she met Master Fu, and lastly, gained a new partner in Le Paeon. Out of all these things, the only situation that has her shaken is still Nathaniel from a month ago.

 

* * *

 

  
Hopping out of the too small shower, the blonde woman wrapped herself in one of her last nice possessions. The fluffy towel was the last reminder of her previous life and she refused to give it up. With a deep sigh, she returned to her room only to find that her heater had stopped working. Ignoring her bad luck, she walked over to her bed and looked at the uniform with a venom she used to give her classmates back in lycee. The offending attire consisted of: a small red button up blouse, a shorter than necessary black pleated skirt, and a half apron that tied around her waist. To add insult to injury, instead of regular shoes, her sleazy boss makes them wear 4-inch Mary Janes. Irritated with her circumstances, she put on the offending clothing and dried her hair. With just a touch of makeup and putting her still wet hair up, she grabbed her purse and was out of her door.

  
20 minutes later she was on the outskirts of town walking into the slightly rundown diner she called her job. For a while, she thought today was going to be an easy day. With relief flooding her system she took her customer’s orders in stride, making sure they had what they needed. Conversing with her co-workers, she learns that they haven’t seen or heard from the gross man they called their boss. Allowing herself to relax further she went to the small supply room that was in view of the front of the diner, so she could keep an eye on her tables. Low and behold, this day was not about to cut her any slack. Out of the corner of her eye came the exasperating man. Standing on the small step ladder, she realized a little too late that he could see up her skirt.

 

“Chloe, what are you doing in here? You have tables to watch and customers to please.” He asks her, sliding a hand up her leg up to her bottom.

  
“I’m just getting what I need for the tables.” She responds through her teeth, trying to move away from him in the small space without falling from the stool.

 

Without another word, she grabs the bags of sugar, salt, and pepper. Carefully stepping down, she tries to avoid running into her creep of a boss. As her luck would have it, she was able to avoid falling, but not the onslaught of further harassment from him. He pulls her close threatening her job by bringing up her new-found financial status thanks to her father. Without letting her go, he slides his hand around her to grab her backside again while acting to reach for the half-empty packet of napkins behind her. With one more squeeze, he lets her go attempting to push past her, rubbing his very apparent arousal against her behind. She pushed her way past him with watery eyes as she is angry with herself for it all. Angry that he can get away with treating them like this. Angry that she has to work here in the first place. Angry that she feels that she can’t tell anyone. But mostly angry that she had no way out.

  
She looked up at the counter to see the very person she has avoided for the last month. He wasn’t looking her way as she first thought. He was looking past her, at her good-for-nothing boss with a venom in his eyes that could rival her own. He was about to approach them when an unknown woman beside him calmed him down. They sat down at a table in her section and looked over the menu. The mystery woman pulled out her phone and made a call. Moments later they waved her over.


	2. Catching A Pig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, but I'm back baby!!! Been wanting to pick up on this for a long time but life had a way of delaying me. Now I present to you, Chapter 2...

Trying her best to put on a smile for her customers, Chloe walks over to their table with purpose. Nathaniel smiles up at her and it makes her heart thump wildly. Trying to calm herself she shifts her eyes to the woman.

 

“Welcome to Chance’s Place. My name is Chloe, and I’ll be your server today. What would you like to order for you drink?” She said with strained enthusiasm. 

“Chloe, we aren’t getting anything. Well, we were, but we saw how your boss likes to treat his employees.” Said Nath.

“Nathaniel, not now. Chloe dear, sit down. I’d like to talk to you.” The woman says.

 

She had his same dark red locks that became a staple in her recent dreams with those same bright turquoise eyes to match. She talked with such authority that it was hard to ignore her. I slid into the booth across from her and next to Nathaniel. She held her hand out to me and I took it.

“Let me introduce myself, I’m Abigail, Nathaniel’s mom. I’m also a journalist. I think I can help you, if, you want it.” She says as she lets go of my hand.

 

My mind starts to wonder. Worry begins to set in as I begin to ask myself, how much had they seen? Even more importantly, how much had they heard? My thoughts were cut off by a loud bang coming from the kitchen area. I got out of the booth to see what had happened.

I made my way to the back area to see our newest hire, Kasey, on the floor with her shirt ripped open with broken plates surrounding her. In front of her was the sleazy pig himself. Giving him a glare, I turned and stormed back to the booth I’d just left. I looked at Nathaniel and saw that he was in his usual hoodie. Thankful for that I asked for it and with little hesitation, he handed it over. 

Once obtaining the article of clothing, I went back to the kitchen and covered Kelsey with it. Helping the shaking girl up I helped her zip it up and led her to the small bathroom. Once locking the door I asked,

 

“What exactly did he do?”

“H-He started trying to feel me up and…. And… w-when I was trying to get away f-from him… he grabbed my shirt causing it to rip. I feel back into the dishes when he let me go…” She said shielding her eyes.

 

After hearing this I was seething. This bastard was getting bolder and bolder. I had a few choice words for a certain Mr. Chance. I asked the still shaking girl to stay in the bathroom and not to open the door until I had come back, just in case he came for her again.

I stormed into the back where I knew he’d be in his office. Narrowing my eyes, I pushed the door open.

 

“How could you, you fucking pig?! She’s barely out of college!!!!”

“I’m not sure what you mean Miss. Bourgeois.”

“You goddamn liar! You know exactly what I mean!”

“No and let me tell you, this isn’t the language you should be calling out to your employer.”

“Former employer asshole.” I said while turning my back.

 

Once those words were out of my mouth I felt a great deal of relief. I turned and went back to the restroom to get Kelsey. I got her out and led her to the booth Nath and Abigail sat at. Going back behind the register I went to where he left employee files and tore out my page. Stuffing it into my pocket, I scanned Kelsey’s page so I would know where to drop her off at. I go back to the booth to talk to them.

 

“First of all, we need to call the police.” I say to everyone but especially Kelsey.

“What exactly happened?” Abagail asked looking between me and Kelsey.

“That would be up to her to tell.” I say turning to my now former co-worker, “But I assure you they’re good people and only want to help.” I say to her.

 

Shortly after she tells them what had happened just as she told me in the bathroom. Once again the look in Nathaniel’s eyes became fierce as he heard the full story. With a locked jaw he turned to me and asked,

 

“How long has things like this been happening around here?”

 

I looked away as I thought of how I would answer this question. I was ashamed to say this has been happening to me ever since I started over a month ago, so I knew this had been happening to the other ladies longer. As I was about to speak, Abagail interjected with,

 

“Chloe, it’s alright. Just say as much as you’re comfortable with.”

“I can talk, but I’d rather not do it here,” I tell them looking around at the people trying to eavesdrop. “Besides, I’d really like to get her home.” I say looking at Kelsey.

 

Not long after we put in a call to the police and Chance is led out in handcuffs. Myself, Kelsey, and another girl are taken to a seat where we can give statements. When it comes to my turn I feel Nath’s hand on my shoulder and his mom holds my hand. The officer tells me to be as detailed as possible so they can take this guy down. It takes a few minutes, but I finally let out all of the hurt, disgust, and anger I’ve felt while working at the diner. Letting them know about the constant harassment seems to be the hardest thing I’ve ever done, but when I’m finished, I feel relieved.

About an hour later I’m walking out of the station with Abigail and Nathaniel with the later holding my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to musiclvr1112 for the use of her Character Abigail!!!


End file.
